


Горький шоколад

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Flirting, Genderbending, Romance, fem!Sonny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Нэнси очередной раз оказывается в беде, но, к счастью, не только она тратит свободное время на спасение тех, кто в этом нуждаются. Или не нуждаются. Но ведь главное - это не спасение, а участие?





	Горький шоколад

_«Are you **seeing** anyone?»  
«Well, right now, I’m **seeing** you.»_

_— Ты с кем-нибудь **встречаешься**?  
— Ну, в последнее время я **встречаюсь** с тобой._

Дверь открылась, и в темную комнату с голыми стенами и заколоченными окнами вошёл мужчина. Следом за собой он втащил сопротивляющуюся девушку. Нэнси поднялась с пола и шагнула к двери.

— Как поживает моя любимая сыщица? — его язык заплетался и голос звучал вяло. — А я тут привёл тебе подружку, чтобы ты не скучала.

Он толкнул связанную девушку, и та упала на каменный пол. Нэнси кинулась на помощь, но мужчина перехватил её и оттолкнул в угол. От него несло алкоголем и потом.

— Мистер Хувер, это очень неразумно, — спокойно ответила Нэнси. Она старалась держать себя в руках. — Похищение человека — гораздо более серьёзное преступление, чем кража. Прикрывать одно преступление другим абсолютно непрактично, и если нас отпустят, я гарантирую…

— Ты выпускаешь кое-что из виду, ищейка, — Алан выплюнул последнее слово как оскорбление. В тусклом свете ненависть преображала его лицо, словно карнавальная маска. _Нет_ , думала Нэнси, _не маска_. Это и есть его лицо — искаженное злобой и отвращением.

_Ненависть._

_Злоба._

_Отвращение._

Она чувствовала, что сейчас у него не дрогнула бы рука закрыть её здесь и навсегда выбросить ключ.

— Преступление становится преступлением только когда о нём кто-нибудь знает, — мужчина подтвердил её догадки. Он дышал перегаром ей прямо в лицо. — Не важно, сколько и каких преступлений я совершу, если о них никто никогда не узнает. Поэтому мне важно, чтобы ты оставалась тут и молчала.

Вместе со светом в комнату входил свежий воздух, но он тут же на пороге смешивался с вонью, исходящей от Алана Хувера — внебрачного сына и возможного наследника одного из самых богатых и влиятельных иностранцев Шанхая, а по совместительству — конченого негодяя, который много лет запускал лапу в отцовские деньги и под конец даже спланировал свести своего отца в могилу. Его план прогорел, и теперь Алану нужно срочно было замести следы — что включало в себя устранение одной надоедливой сыщицы, которую его мачеха наняла специально для слежки за нерадивым сынком.

Нэнси знала, что там, где замешаны большие деньги, всегда замешаны и самые отъявленные мерзавцы, но она снова и снова кидала вызов судьбе. А удача, как говорят, любит смелых.

Но иногда удачи было мало.

Опьянённый алкоголем и властью мужчина отстранился и вернулся к двери.

— Я ещё вернусь, Нэнси Дрю, — Алан вышел в коридор, и, поворачивая ключ в замке, колко добавил:

— Возможно.

Его удаляющийся смех пробирал до дрожи.

— В таких случаях полагается сказать «Ради всего святого, Монтрезор», — услышала Нэнси знакомый голос, когда в коридоре снова стало тихо. Она напрягла зрение, но рассмотрела только то, что вторая пленница Алана поднялась с пола и теперь неуклюже махала ей связанными руками.

— Поможешь?

Нэнси подбежала и поспешила распутать верёвку. От девушки тоже пахло виски, но ещё пахло шоколадом, и это помогло Нэнси вспомнить, почему голос показался ей знакомым.

— Санни?! Что ты здесь делаешь? — растерянно спросила она.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — ответила девушка, растирая запястья

Одна, в темной комнате, во власти спятившего мужчины — Нэнси не хотела признаваться себе в этом, но её уверенность понемногу иссякала. Теперь же в компании старой знакомой она чувствовала себя спокойнее.

— От тебя нигде не скрыться, — сказала она, на что Санни игриво ответила:

— А разве не наоборот?

Нэнси не могла поверить: спустя год они снова встретились лицом к лицу. Неужели мир действительно так тесен? Она не верила в судьбу, но в целую череду случайных совпадений она верила ещё меньше.

— Но на этот раз ты права, — продолжила Санни, словно читая её мысли. — Я тут ради тебя. Тебе ещё повезло, что Алан дилетант. Удобно подставил уши для развешивания лапши про пришельцев и сокровища вымерших цивилизаций, дал себя напоить, повёлся, когда я умышленно стала его бесить, а потом ещё и не раздумывая потащил меня прямиком к тебя — разыграно, как по нотам. 

— Но как ты знала, что он поведёт себя именно так? Он мог просто выпроводить тебя вон!

— Ладно, признаю — не всё пошло по плану, но ты не волнуйся, — Санни похлопала Нэнси по плечу. — Изначально я планировала напоить его до бессознательного состояния, украсть ключи и отправиться на поиски, пока он спит. Но он разозлился раньше, чем подействовала таблетка.

— Какая таблетка? — спросила Нэнси, и Санни хмыкнула.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я бы полагалась только на успокоительную силу алкоголя или на судьбу? Но скажу честно: не думала, что мне когда-то придётся тебя спасать: ты не похожа на деву в беде.

— А ты не совсем похожа на прекрасного принца, — слукавила Нэнси, чьё самолюбие было немного задето.

— Это только в сказках бескорыстные принцы спасают прекрасных дев. В реальной жизни на помощь девушкам приходят другие девушки. Или пришельцы из космоса.

Нэнси промолчала. Ей хотелось знать, какими судьбами Санни занесло в Шанхай и как это связано с её бесконечным инопланетным квестом, но она не готова была сейчас выслушивать очередную лекцию про внеземные цивилизации, теории заговоров и глобальные планы, вовлекающие всё человечество. 

Санни порылась в кармане и извлекла то, что при детальном изучении оказалось помятым шоколадным батончиком в шуршащей обёртке:

— Будешь?

Нэнси кивнула. На голодный желудок думалось хуже, а думать и голодать ей ещё предстояло долго.

— Благодарю за компанию, — сказала Нэнси, быстрее обычного расправившись с батончиком, — но ты не совсем меня «спасла». Мы обе теперь «девы в беде» — ты по ту же сторону закрытой двери. Или ты с такой же легкостью сейчас извлечешь из своих карманов универсальный ключ?

— Не совсем, — после короткой паузы ответила Санни, запуская руку во внутренний карман курточки. — Но у меня есть кое-что получше.

Она демонстративно извлекла из кармана смартфон.

— Та-да! Один звонок и мы… — Санни запнулась. — Что с тобой, что не так?

Нэнси деликатно прикрыла улыбку ладонью, но безуспешно — вовремя подавить смешок ей не удалось.

— Проверь сеть, спасительница, — подсказала она.

Подсветка экрана осветила лицо девушки. Без массивных очков с толстенными линзами Санни смотрелась непривычно, но по крайне мере её короткие синие волосы всё так же непослушно торчали во все стороны, добавляя её виду расслабленности даже в такой напряженной обстановке.

Проверив телефон, Санни негромко выругалась и опустилась на пол.

— Я всегда в чем-то накосячу, именно поэтому меня отовсюду выгоняют, — виновато сказала она. — Теперь Хувер пролежит в отключке минимум полдня, после чего он вряд ли захочет нас навестить. Всё ещё хуже, чем до того, как я вмешалась.

Нэнси даже в темноте чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд Санни. Сейчас она снова была центральной фигурой — расследование подходило к концу, обстановка накалялась до предела и на этот раз у неё даже были зрители. Осталось вбить последний гвоздь.

— Как ты там говорила: «девушки приходят на помощь другим девушкам»? — Нэнси улыбнулась и провела рукой по волосам — движение, едва различимое в темноте, но она постаралась вложить в него особую театральную значимость. Разочарованно она вспомнила, что Санни всё равно её не видит. 

— Нам действительно пора выбираться отсюда, — заявила Нэнси, направляясь к двери.

— Что у тебя там? — Санни кинулась за ней следом, но не рассчитала и со всей силы врезалась в Нэнси. Та потеряла равновесие, но Санни успела удержать её, выпустив из руки телефон.

— Черт, я выронила её! — прошептала Нэнси и принялась обшаривать руками пол в темноте. — Шпильку выронила!

Санни быстро нащупала на полу телефон и попыталась его включить, но экран не засветился.

— Впервые слышу, как мисс Идеальность ругается, — отложив телефон, она присоединяясь к поиску вслепую.

В темноте их ладони скользили по холодному каменному полу и изредка соприкасались. Пальцы Санни были едва теплыми, но каждый раз их случайное прикосновение обжигало кожу, словно огнём. Они касались плечами, и пару раз их лица были так близко, что Нэнси ощущала чужое дыхание на своей щеке. От этого её сердце билось чаще, чем когда ей приходилось выбираться из заброшенных тоннелей и останавливать бомбы. Чаще, чем когда она радостно рассказывала Нэду о своём очередном деле. Чаще, чем когда год назад Санни флиртовала с ней в Новой Зеландии. 

Год назад...

— Ты ведь специально налетела на меня, — Нэнси повернулась к Санни, и они почти коснулись носами. Она не видела выражения девушки в темноте, но отметила для себя, как та выпустила коротенький вздох. — И телефон уронила специально — кстати, в то, что ты не предвидела, что сеть тут не ловит, я тоже не верю.

Санни не отодвинулась, но выражение её лица изменилось: даже в темноте Нэнси чувствовала её улыбку.

— Виновна по всем статьям, — наконец сказала она, отстраняясь. — Раз уж гора не идет к Магомету... Но я действительно пришла сюда спасти тебя. Держи, он работает.

Она протянула Нэнси телефон и убрала ногу: под туфлей спокойно лежала потерянная шпилька.

— Ты наверняка лучше знаешь, как этим пользоваться, — Санни присела рядом и облокотилась на стену. — Хувер должен к этому времени спать крепче младенца, путь открыт.

— Надеюсь, что крепче, — холодно ответила Нэнси, протягивая телефон обратно девушке. — У младенцев ведь очень чуткий сон. Давай, будешь мне светить.

Санни взяла телефон и стала рядом с Нэнси, подсвечивая ей дверной замок.

— Не дуйся, никто ведь не пострадал, — сказала Санни, не выдержав молчания. — И будь с замками нежнее, иначе сломаешь — с этим даже я тебе не помогу.

— «Помогу»? — раздраженно повторила за ней Нэнси. — Чем именно ты мне «помогаешь»? Я бы и без тебя выбралась, пришлось бы просто дольше повозиться.

— И как бы ты тогда прошмыгнула мимо Хувера? — всё так же спокойно спросила Санни.

— Как-нибудь, — уклончиво ответила Нэнси, продолжая безуспешно ковыряться в замке. — Как обычно я это делаю. Алан Хувер — дурак, он даже надежный замок не додумался поставить, какие могли быть сложности с побегом? Я просто дожидалась удачного момента и обдумывала дальнейшие действия.

— За что именно ты на меня злишься? — не выдержала Санни. — Что я помешала твоему гениальному побегу? Мне пойти разбудить Алана?

— Ты следишь за мной и потом обманываешь меня — по-твоему, мне нет причин злиться?

Замок щёлкнул, но ни одна из них не спешила покинуть комнату.

— Нет причин, — решительно ответила Санни. — Спешу тебе напомнить, что твоя работа тоже включает слежку и враньё. Ты неоднократно делала то, в чём меня упрекаешь. 

— Но это моя работа! — Нэнси повысила голос и ещё крепче сжала шпильку. — Это не то же самое, это как пациенты для врача — это _не личное_.

Фонарик отключился, и комната снова погрузилась во тьму. Для спокойствия Нэнси ухватилась за дверную ручку, но не спешила её повернуть. 

— И почему же ты решила, что для меня это _личное_?

На этот раз голос Санни звучал спокойнее. От былого раздражения не осталось и следа — может, подумала Нэнси, раздражение тоже было наигранным, как и всё остальное в её образе неловкой безобидной гикессы. Такой сыщица воображала её раньше, до их первой личной встречи, но Санни очевидно была более наблюдательной, умной и активной, чем она себя презентовала. Нэнси почти забыла о том, что год назад её неоднократно обвела вокруг пальца именно эта неуклюжая фантазёрка. 

Нэнси вспомнила их с Нэдом последний телефонный разговор.

_— У тебя такой радостный голос, — с грустью в голосе сказал парень. — У тебя всегда такой голос, когда мы говорим о твоих расследованиях. Я никогда не видел тебя довольнее… О чём это я? Я вообще никогда тебя не вижу. Нет, не перебивай — я знаю, как для тебя это важно, но мне кажется, что ты сама не осознаешь, насколько важно. Наверное даже…. Наверное, важнее, чем я, да?_

_От его взволнованного дыхания в трубке ей было душно._

_— Скажи, что это не так, пожалуйста._

_Нэд говорил тихим, надломленным голосом._

_— Скажи — и я поверю, — он продолжал пытку. — Даже если это будет звучать неубедительно. Я хочу поверить, Нэнси._

Теперь Нэнси понимала, что он чувствовал. Он действительно не считал это предательством: ему просто хотелось хоть раз почувствовать себя особенным. Его девушка поступала с ним так же, как и со своими многочисленными подозреваемыми: она врала, скрывала, но самое главное — никогда не могла на него положиться, даже как на друга. Они всегда были далеки друг от друга не только географически.

А теперь ей и самой хотелось быть «особенной». Ей хотелось, чтобы это было «личным». Что она должна была сказать, чтобы это услышать? Каким словам одной лгуньи поверит другая лгунья и что она сама хотела услышать от неё?

_И почему же ты решила, что для меня это личное?_

— Потому что ты здесь, — тихо сказала Нэнси.

Мгновение — и чужая ладонь накрыла её ладонь, чужое сердце колотилось рядом с её сердцем, чужие губы касались её губ. Нэнси не знала, кто потянулась первой — в темноте она даже не ощущала, где кончалось её тело и начиналось чужое. Зато она чувствовала, что именно так целуют после года ожидания, и знала, что Санни тоже это почувствовала. Они лишились возможности солгать, в том числе себе. 

Поцелуй кончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Её рукой Санни повернула дверную ручку и проскочила мимо Нэнси в коридор, но уже через пару шагов остановилась, повернулась и решительно зашагала назад.


End file.
